


On Patience and Cow Pastures

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Golf (mentioned), Humor, No actual cow pastures were involved in the making of this fic, Or really any patience, Team Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: I was channel-surfing and found Chris O'Donnell talking about his passion for golf on sports analyst James Brown's syndicated talk show. I turned to my dad and said, "This sounds like a Sam/Callen scene". This was the result, with my dad responsible for Sam's cow pasture line. Enjoy!





	On Patience and Cow Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> I was channel-surfing and found Chris O'Donnell talking about his passion for golf on sports analyst James Brown's syndicated talk show. I turned to my dad and said, "This sounds like a Sam/Callen scene". This was the result, with my dad responsible for Sam's cow pasture line. Enjoy!

  


“I cannot wait for this case to be over,” Callen says. “I just need to get home and watch tonight’s leg of the US Open on my DVR.”

“The US Open? As in golf?!”

Callen nods.

Sam groans. “Damn, why you gotta be such a nerd, G? Golf is just hittin’ a little ball across a cow pasture.”

A mildly irritated voice comes from behind them: “A cow pasture?”

The men turn around to find Hetty, eyebrow raised. She continues: “Golf teaches patience and discipline, Mr. Hanna. Perhaps Mr. Callen should take you onto the driving range sometime, so you can experience that for yourself.”

Sam gives her a sheepish look. Satisfied, Hetty walks away.

“Hole in one, Hetty!” Callen calls after her.

  



End file.
